Una Creación No Tan Perfecta De Un Dios
by karurosumanueru
Summary: En un mundo mágico siempre cambiante la eternidad es temporal, la raza humana repentinamente comenzó la erradicación de la religión de la diosa Asteria, en un año borraron por completo su fe y religión convirtiéndola en un tabú.
1. Un Ángel Y Un Demonio (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 1: Un ángel y un demonio (Parte 1)**

120 años atrás, en el territorio humano a miles de kilómetros de altura, una luz con forma de mujer está flotando en el cielo, mirando hacia abajo.

「 Haah… Me están olvidando, poco a poco ya no me recuerdan, mis templos y capillas las están quemando y otras abandonando, mis monjes y creyentes los están persiguiendo y matando… ¿Y yo qué? Nada, no puedo ayudarlos, no puedo intervenir directamente en el mundo. 」(Asteria)

Esa luz se quedó volando por horas, se movía de allá hacia acá en círculos uno y otra vez, hasta que se dejó de mover.

「 Hmm… ¿Pero y si no soy yo? Sino otro que cumpla mi tarea, pero ¿Quién? No puede ser cualquiera, necesito una persona fuerte y confiable, pero sobre todo que tenga una fuerte conexión conmigo, que no dude en hacer lo que le pida, que no tenga perjuicios y no se deje guiar por el sentido común del mundo, que no lo corrompa los bienes y placeres que ofrece este mundo tan corrupto he injusto, Mmh… Una persona así no existe. 」(Asteria)

Todo comenzó en el mismo año hace 120 años en el pasado, todos los reyes de los reinos humanos dieron un decreto real al unisonó, que era erradicar los templos y creyentes que adoraban la religión de la diosa Asteria, la diosa de la vida y la muerte.

Sin ninguna excusa dieron cacería a los creyentes los masacraron y torturaron, las monjas de los templos las violaron y las mataron, a sus niños y adolescentes de sus orfanatos los esclavizaron y sin ningún reparo destruyeron las capillas, los templos y los orfanatos, esta situación se mantuvo casi todo un año convirtiendo así la religión de la diosa Asteria en un tabú, penado con la muerte.

「 ¿Pero si no existe lo puedo crear? ¿Ese sería mi mejor opción? De otro modo nadie me ayudaría por miedo a las represalias y dificultades que tendrían… Si, esa es mi única opción voy a usar mi poder y así creare una nueva vida, no puedo crear algo de la nada necesitare materiales de alta calidad, unos cuerpos sin vida bien conservados y un alma artificial, también un núcleo que estabilice el cuerpo, no sé cuánto tiempo me tomara reunir todo, pero haré lo que sea necesario. 」(Asteria)

La luz que estaba flotando en el cielo, desapareció de repente dejando una fuertes ráfagas de aire, sacudiendo las copas de los árboles a miles de kilómetros de bajo.

Y así Asteria la diosa de la vida y la muerte, recorrió el continente entero visitando todos los campos de batalla, observando desde lejos, fue de un lado a otro yendo y viniendo de los 5 territorios de las razas principales, siendo testigo de primera mano de cómo se movía la historia del mundo.

「 ¿Hm? Esto es raro, una pelea entre un ángel y un demonio, por sus flujos de maná ellos no son ordinarios, que interesante… ¿Quiénes son ellos? 」(Asteria)

La diosa Asteria mientras flotaba por el continente, pasaba por la frontera entre el territorio de los demonios y el territorio humano, hay se percató de una corriente de maná extraña, se detuvo y observó, que habían dos personas en el suelo, uno era un demonio y el otro era un ángel, ambos tenían una actitud y una sed de sangre, que se percibía desde lejos, presumiblemente se notaba que los 2 eran muy fuertes y la pelea entre ellos era eminente.

「 Kukuku… ¿Te molestó que atacara a los humanos? ¿Sabes? Hay que poner algunos limites, estaban de prepotentes queriendo invadir mi territorio, y ¿Te molestó? Que mandara mi escuadrón a que asesinara a cientos de humanos, que arrogante de tu parte, mi querido arcángel. 」(Rey Demonio)

「 Hmph… Que va por mi puedes matar a cuantos quieras, pero es intolerable que el reino que atacaste, es el único que está bajo nuestra protección, ¿Nos querías desafiar? Para mí el arrogante eres tú, ¿Acaso no conoces tus limites? Rey demonio. 」(Arcángel)

Entre la breve conversación que tenían, algo que dijo el ángel hizo que la cara del rey demonio pasara de una cara alegre a una con expresión seria.

「 Oooh… ¿Limites? ¿Yo? ¿Tú eres quien me lo va a decir? Kukuku… Y vine aquí pensando que me ibas a decir algo coherente, la verdad es que no es para nada gracioso. 」(Rey Demonio)

「 Yo no te llamé para saber tus intenciones, Fuuu… De todos modos no te lo ibas a tomar bien ¿Sabes algo? Yo no vine aquí para exactamente dialogar, y me estas enojando con esa actitud altanera que tienes. 」(Arcángel)

「 ¿Hm? Un rey demonio y un arcángel, ¿Así que se van a pelear? Los voy a observar, serían los materiales perfectos, pero no puedo usarlos si no están muertos y yo no los puedo matar, no puedo intervenir directamente en el mundo, veré como se acaba esto de forma natural. 」(Asteria)

Mientras Asteria volaba por encima de ellos, la sed de sangre de ambos se intensificaba sus auras de maná se mostraban, ambos mantenían sus guardias y no se quitaban las miradas.

「 Kukuku… Igualmente yo no vine aquí para hablar solo estamos tú y yo en un terreno baldío en la frontera, cometiste un gran error en venir solo, nadie te va salvar, ese cabello blanco que tienes te lo voy a teñir de rojo. 」(Rey demonio)

「 Puff… Que broma, lo mismo te digo, viniste a verme ciegamente sin tus guardias, me lo pusiste muy fácil para asesinarte. 」(Arcángel)

El rey demonio tenía una risa burlona, dibujado en la cara y el arcángel una expresión serena, tenían personalidades completamente opuestas.

Solo unos 15 metros los separaba, en un terreno baldío en una fría mañana en la frontera, ambos se preparaban para tener un confrontamiento, dejaron de hablar y el sonido del viento solo se escuchaba… Y luego comenzó la batalla.

► **Esta es una obra original escrita por mi Karurosu Manueru todos los derechos reservados** ◄


	2. Un Ángel Y Un Demonio (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 2: Un ángel y un demonio (Parte 2)**

El rey demonio deprisa dio un salto atrás alejándose varios metros, mientras que el arcángel desplegó sus 4 alas alzando vuelo, ambos comenzaron a conjurar sus hechizos de alto nivel al mismo tiempo.

「 [El fuego que arde en el infierno arderá en el mundo terrenal los vivos y los muertos se volverán cenizas, te hago un llamado para que me obedezcas a mi voluntad] [¡Vórtice De Fuego!]. 」(Rey Demonio)

「 [La luz me bendice con su claridad es cálido para los aliados y quema para los enemigos, es quien me guía y me brinda su poder cuando se lo pido] [¡Bendíceme Luz Santa!]. 」(Arcángel)

Con un lanzamiento al mismo tiempo de magia avanzada el hechizo de luz lo cubre con un brillo al arcángel bendiciendo el cuerpo y su arma, aumentando sus estadísticas físicas.

El hechizo de fuego del rey demonio crea un vórtice gigante de llamas que se dirige hacia el arcángel.

「 ¡Muere maldito arcángel! 」(Rey Demonio)

「 ¡Maldición! No puedo recibir ese ataque directamente. 」(Arcángel)

El arcángel con su velocidad a centímetros del vórtice vuela alejándose rosándolo por poco.

「 Kukuku… Casi te rostizo te falto muy poco. 」(Rey Demonio)

Mientras el rey demonio se reía, el arcángel se apagaba el fuego de su túnica blanca con la mano.

「 No por nada eres el rey que gobierna sobre los demonios, pero yo soy uno de los 4 arcángeles quien guía a los ángeles, vas a ver de lo que soy capaz. 」(Arcángel)

「 [ Habilidad [Activa] |Destello Veloz| ] 」(Arcángel)

El arcángel agita las alas y desaparece dejando un destello, mientras el rey demonio voltea a todos lados buscándolo.

「 Había escuchado rumores sobre su velocidad, ¡Maldición! Esos rumores se quedan cortos, es demasiado rápido, ¿Dónde está? 」(Rey Demonio)

Mientras el rey demonio seguía buscándolo mirando para todos lados, de repente siente una presencia con una sed de sangre dirigiéndose a máxima velocidad desde arriba.

El desenvainó rápidamente la espada que tenía en la cintura, gracias a su rápida reacción pudo interceptar la estocada del arcángel.

El sonido del choque de las espadas retumbó por todas partes, la espada del arcángel se deslizó por la espada del rey demonio「 ¡Boom! 」Chocando contra el suelo sacudiéndolo, abriendo una grieta demás de 40 metros de largo.

En el último intercambio de golpes quedaron cara a cara ambos con las espadas cruzadas.

「 ¿Creo que estamos igualados? 」(Arcángel)

「 Tch… Dejémonos de juegos, terminemos esto de una vez, usemos ya la magia antigua. 」(Rey Demonio)

Después de ese intercambio de palabras ambos saltaron hacia atrás alejándose rápidamente varios metros de distancia, el arcángel envainó la espada en la funda y alzo vuelo otra vez.

「 Oops… Te percataste, concuerdo contigo dejémonos de jugar, usemos los hechizos olvidados, la magia antigua. 」(Arcángel)

Los 2 tenían una gran sonrisa, como si no se hubiesen divertido en siglos.

「 ¡Qué divertido! ¡Qué excitante! Pero odio que revolotees encima mío ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo alas. 」(Rey Demonio)

「 [ Habilidad [Activa] |Alas Demoníacas| ] 」(Rey Demonio)

Unas alas oscuras puntiagudas, brotaron de la espalda del rey demonio el envainó la espada en su funda y saltó, batiendo las alas alzando vuelo.

Los 2 volaban a cientos de metros del suelo y solo una distancia de 30 metros los separaba entre ellos.

Ambos se preparaban para conjurar los antiguos hechizos, el maná se reunía alrededor de ellos, el viento que soplaba se calmó y no había ningún ruido, todo estaba en silencio.

「 [Mi nombre es [Riel] del maná proviene la magia, de la magia proviene los milagros de esto nada es coincidencia todo tiene una relación reúnete a mi alrededor y préstame tu luz castigando mis enemigos con tu resplandor] [¡Castigo Divino!]. 」(Riel)

「 [Mi nombre es [Croel] el maná es absoluto, es que nos provee la vida y que nos asigna la fuerza sin él no existiría nada es el que quema y burla el destino reúnete a mi alrededor y escucha mi llamado] [¡Orbes Ardientes!]. 」(Croel)

A 10 metros encima de cada uno, aparecen dos círculos mágicos gigantes inclinados, uno de color rojo apuntando al arcángel Riel y el otro de color amarillo apuntando al rey demonio Croel, el maná recolectado por los círculos mágicos era tal, que soltaban chispas y el sonido escuchado por ellos era como si hubiese una tormenta de rayos en pleno apogeo.

El círculo mágico del arcángel Riel se dividió en 20 círculos pequeños y el círculo mágico del rey demonio Croel se dividió en 2 medianos.

En ese momento de calma pasó una fuerte brisa「 Sss Sss Sss 」Que marcó el comienzo de los ataques entre ellos.

► **Esta es una obra original escrita por mi Karurosu Manueru todos los derechos reservados** ◄


	3. Un Ángel Y Un Demonio (Parte 3)

**Capítulo 3: Un ángel y un demonio (Parte 3)**

「 Kukuku… Dispáralos [¡Orbes Ardientes!]. 」(Croel)

2 orbes gigantes de fuego aparecieron paralelamente al frente de los círculos mágicos y se dispararon con gran velocidad directo al arcángel, su trayectoria donde pasaban se distorsionaba por el calor.

「 Humph… Que ridículo eres [¡Castigo Divino!]. 」(Riel)

5 de 20 de los círculos mágicos pequeños dispararon unos rayos de luz directo contra las orbes de fuego, chocando entre ellos「 ¡Boom! 」Produciendo una fuerte explosión, que retumbaba por toda la frontera.

「 Si, Kuajajaja ¡Así tiene que ser! ¡Seria aburrido si terminara tan rápido! 」(Croel)

Con una cola y un par de cuernos en la cabeza, una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro y un aura mágica negra opresiva rodeándolo, no había duda de que él era el rey de los demonios.

「 Fuaaa… Pobre de mí, tu naturaleza retorcida ya se está mostrando. 」(Riel)

Con una cara calmada he impasible, también sus 4 características alas y su cálida aura mágica brillante amarilla, no cabía duda de que él era uno de los 4 arcángeles.

「 ¡Te voy atravesar con mis rayos de luz! 」(Riel)

El arcángel utiliza 10 de 20 de los círculos mágicos y dispara los rayos de luz donde se encontraba el rey demonio.

El rey demonio vuela de arriba hacia abajo esquivando los rayos, los rayos golpean las montañas destrozándolas.

Mientras el sigue esquivando los rayos, aparecen más orbes de fuego de sus círculos mágicos y los dispara contra él arcángel.

El arcángel calmado lo contrarresta con sus otros 5 círculos mágicos no utilizados.

「 Tch… ¿Defensa y defensiva? ¿Al mismo tiempo? Entonces que tal esto. 」(Croel)

「 [ Habilidad [Activa] |Clones Demoníacos| ] 」(Croel)

Mientras vuela esquivando los rayos, un humo negro lo cubre impidiendo verlo.

Y de los círculos mágicos aparecen sucesivamente otras 4 orbes de fuego… El humo negro se disipa revelando 4 clones del rey demonio.

「 ¿Huh? ¿Qué habilidad es esa? No puedo distinguir cual es el verdadero… ¡Esos trucos de nada te servirán rey demonio! 」(Riel)

Cada orbe de fuego sigue una copia del rey demonio y las 4 copias vuelan en direcciones diferentes.

Mientras que el arcángel utiliza sus 20 círculos mágicos y los dispara a las 4 direcciones diferentes de los clones, se pone cada vez más intranquilo.

「 Que pelea más intensa, pero ya tenemos un ganador, él no se dio cuenta… Qué pena, se distrajo. 」(Asteria)

「 ¡Actívate matriz! 」(Croel)

Mientras que la diosa Asteria observa la batalla de lejos, una matriz mágica circular gigante dibujado debajo de la batalla en el suelo se activa.

「 ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡No puede ser! 」(Riel)

Mientras que el circulo del suelo se activaba, los clones del rey demonio que esquivaban los ataques tenían una sonrisa vulgar en el rostro y en voz baja todos los clones dijeron al mismo tiempo con voz burlona.

「 Te atrape… 」(Croel)

La matriz mágica del suelo lanza 10 rayos eléctricos al arcángel en el cielo, el desprevenido no lo pudo esquivar y recibió el ataque directamente disipando el hechizo de castigo divino.

「 ¡Aaaaarrgh! 」(Riel)

Aturdido y herido cae al suelo chocando contra él a gran velocidad.

「 Cof, cof… Maldición, la bendición anterior no pudo mitigar todo el daño. 」(Riel)

Los 4 clones del rey demonio apuntan y lanzan las 4 orbes de fuego, donde se desplomo el arcángel.

El arcángel viendo cómo se aproximaba los ataques rápidamente activó una habilidad.

「 [ Habilidad [Activa] |Domo Divino| ] 」(Riel)

Un campo de maná reforzado rodeó y cubrió al arcángel creando un domo de protección circular.

Los ataques impactaron contra el domo y una cortina de polvo se levantó.

Los clones del rey demonio aterrizaron en el suelo y desaparecieron uno por uno, desintegrándose en un humo negro y uniéndose al original.

「 Estaba preocupado de que la matriz mágica se hubiera dañado por los impactos de tus ataques, pero veo que no tuvo ningún problema. 」(Croel)

La cortina de polvo se disipó… Mostrando al arcángel todo ensangrentado y con uno de los dos brazos desgarrado y dos de las 4 alas arrancadas, pero todavía seguía vivo.

「 Eres duro de matar aguantaste la matriz mágica de rayo y encima de eso recibiste otros 4 ataques y ¿Todavía sigues vivo? Que testarudo eres, arcángel. 」(Croel)

► **Esta es una obra original escrita por mi Karurosu Manueru todos los derechos reservados** ◄


	4. Un Ángel Y Un Demonio (Parte 4)

**Capítulo 4: Un ángel y un demonio (Parte 4)**

Fue hace unos meses atrás cuando se construyeron las matrices mágicas, estas medidas se debieron a la reciente guerra contra los humanos.

El rey demonio enfurecido por la reciente invasión de su territorio, decidió realizar un ataque contra los humanos, pero no un ataque cualquiera, el rey demonio Croel pensó que la osadía de los humanos se debía a la instigación de los ángeles.

Para reducir provisiones y soldados así obstaculizar la prosperidad que el reino de los demonios estaba teniendo estos últimos años, esto se debía por el rey Croel desde que se consagro como el nuevo rey demonio, el unificó los demonios que siempre estaban divididos en grupos y tribus, ya que los demonios son independientes por naturaleza.

Y por la fuerza el rey Croel disolvió las facciones nobles que había ya que se entrometían y entorpecían las decisiones que tomaba él cómo rey, también estableció nuevos sistemas y leyes en el territorio demoníaco.

Por todo estos cambios y progresos que ocurrieron en tan poco tiempo, hizo que se preocuparan las otras razas, pero de entre ellos los más tensos eran los humanos y los ángeles.

Por ese hecho ocurrieron esas guerras de desgaste, contra las alianzas de varios reinos humanos que unieron fuerzas, el rey Croel para evitar que esta situación no se vuelva repetir ordenó la construcción de varias matrices mágicas de ataque en sitios estratégicos, distribuidos por todas las fronteras entre los territorios.

Y organizó un escuadrón suicida encubierta compuesta por sus élites para que atacaran la capital del reino de Galzia se infiltraron, asesinaron a cientos de humanos y lograron matar a su rey dejando la capital destruida y en pánico.

El reino de Galzia es el único reino que está bajo la protección directa de los ángeles y el rey demonio Croel sabia esto perfectamente y los ataco para darles una advertencia y dejarles claro de una vez, de lo vulnerables que son y de lo fuertes que pueden llegar a ser los demonios.

「 Ugh… Que humillante Cof, cof tener que recurrir a esto. 」(Riel)

Mientras el rey demonio se acercaba al arcángel, desenvainaba su espada de la cintura y se paró de frente donde yacía el, viéndolo a los ojos.

「 ¿Qué estabas murmurando?... No importa, ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras? 」(Croel)

El arcángel con una respiración errática y palidez en la piel por la pérdida de sangre, le contestó la pregunta con una voz débil.

「 Cof, cof… Dije que es, ¡Humillante hacer esto! 」(Riel)

「 [ Habilidad [Activa] |Cadenas Divinas| ] 」(Riel)

Unas cadenas brillantes aparecieron rodeando al rey demonio paralizándolo.

「 ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! 」(Croel)

El rey demonio forcejea intentando quitarse las cadenas que lo rodeaban y el arcángel con una voz calmada, le dijo unas cuantas palabras que hizo que el rey demonio se estremeciera y desesperara.

「 Es inútil… Esas cadenas son más fuertes que el adamantium usadas para restringir dragones y además mis ataques de antes ya se están regresando. 」(Riel)

Después de que el rey demonio escuchara lo que dijo, volteó deprisa donde tenía la mirada puesta el arcángel y vio a lo lejos unos brillos destellantes que se acercaban velozmente.

Con todas sus fuerzas desesperado el rey demonio intenta romper las cadenas que lo aprisionan, viendo impotente como se acercaban los rayos de luz.

「 Urgh… Ja, ¡Jajajajaja! 」(Riel)

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba el arcángel, levanta la espalda del suelo sentándose y un trozó de la tela que le colgaba se cae, mostrando una quemadura roja fresca de un círculo mágico dibujado en medio del pecho.

「 ¿Sabes algo? La magia antigua que conjuré tiene una particularidad y es que los rayos de luz se mueven a su voluntad si no los controlas y cuando su círculo mágico se disipa, siempre vienen de regreso a su lanzador como un rebote por la interrupción abrupta del maná… En pocas palabras vienen aquí para matarnos a los 2. 」(Riel)

El rey demonio con una sonrisa de indignación en el rostro, dejó de forcejear las cadenas, habiendo entendido de que no podía escapar de esa situación e intercambió unas últimas palabras con su enemigo.

「 Maldición me quede sin maná… ¿Planeaste morir conmigo desde el principio? Haah bueno por lo menos fue una gran batalla, no me quejo el morir así. 」(Croel)

El rey demonio aceptando el hecho de que iba a morir se lanza al suelo acostándose mirando el cielo viendo como los rayos de luz llegaban para matarlos.

「 ¿Oye me estas escuchando? ¡¿Hola?! Te estoy diciendo mis últimas palabras y ¿Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de responderme? 」(Croel)

El rey demonio voltea para ver al arcángel y ve su cuerpo pálido sin vida rodeado por un charco de sangre.

「 Kukuku… Qué vergüenza estaba hablando solo… Viéndote bien cumplí lo que dije, te teñí el cabello de rojo, blanquito. 」(Croel)

Los rayos de luz caen como una lluvia de flechas perforando los cuerpos del rey demonio y el arcángel abriéndoles agujeros en todo el cuerpo.

La sangre salpicaba y los miembros de ambos volaban por todos lados, dándole un final abrupto a la épica contienda.

► **Esta es una obra original escrita por mi Karurosu Manueru todos los derechos reservados** ◄


	5. Un Ángel Y Un Demonio (Parte 5)

**Capítulo 5: Un ángel y un demonio (Parte 5)**

「 Increíble de comienzo a fin, fue una batalla de primer nivel, desde el primer ataque hasta el último, todo tuvo un propósito, como el primer hechizo que lanzó el demonio lo utilizó para recargar el maná de la matriz mágica a la vez que atacaba evitando levantar sospechas del ángel.

Y también el cambio drástico del primer plan del ángel lanzando una enorme cantidad de ataques para luego retenerlos en varias zonas para emboscarlo cubriendo todas su direcciones, cuando recibió ese ataque furtivo cambió el plan y disipó bruscamente el círculo mágico sabiendo el rebote que recibiría, dando este resultado tan inesperado. 」(Asteria)

Asteria mientras flotaba y analizaba la batalla que había sucedido hace unos instantes decidió buscar los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo.

「 Bien ya me decidí, ellos son buenos materiales y ya están muertos… Puedo recogerlos y usarlos cuando complete todo los preparativos necesarios. 」(Asteria)

Asteria se teletransporta y reaparece pisando el suelo a al lado de los cuerpos.

「 Sus cuerpos tienen demasiados daños solo han pasado unos minutos de sus muertes, el maná de los cuerpos todavía persiste en ellos, así que puedo rebobinarlos a sus estados originales. 」(Asteria)

Asteria toca los cuerpos al mismo tiempo con ambas manos, debido a la influencia de su magia los cuerpos se cubren con un brillo mágico amarillo y se les retrocede el tiempo.

Los charcos de sangre derramada retroceden al cuerpo, los miembros perdidos vuelven a regenerarse, Los órganos perforados se reparan, los agujeros se rellenan, dejando el cuerpo en plena forma solo con sus vestimentas rasgadas.

「 Vale, con esto bastara, no hay nadie a kilómetros a la redonda, así que nadie sabrá lo que paso aquí.

Y si sus conocidos vienen a investigar, se encontrarán con los rastros de la batalla, como la sangre, extremidades y las armas, también esas grietas y agujeros de las explosiones que no limpiare, lo dejare deliberadamente.

Para que los encuentren y piensen que fallecieron acá, y los cuerpos fueron comidos por los monstruos del área. 」(Asteria)

La luz con forma de mujer volteó y dio una vista panorámica, viendo las montañas destrozadas, cráteres y sangre salpicada por todos lados y extremidades como alas, brazos y piernas tiradas en la tierra.

「 Se les hará fácil encontrarlos y concluir lo mismo que dije, y así minimizo al mínimo mi intervención, con esto dicho… Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. 」(Asteria)

La diosa Asteria cerro el puño de la mano derecha, sacó el dedo índice he hizo un gesto moviéndolo arriba, los cuerpos comenzaron a levitar un metro del suelo.

Luego con el mismo dedo, lo movió circularmente, se crearon telas brillantes alrededor de los cuerpos enrollándolos, abrió y cerró el puño desapareciendo los cuerpos.

「 Mmmm… Estamos en el año lunar, 4.625 han pasado 15 años desde que comencé a recorrer todo el continente Liarian, ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomará?... Encontrar todo lo que necesito, cada vez mi tiempo es más ajustado. 」(Asteria)

Asteria despegó con un gran salto, alejándose cientos de metros de altura haciendo una onda de choque, que sacudió el suelo dejando atrás una gigante nube de polvo y así Asteria, se alejaba volando para recorrer otra vez todo el continente Liarian.

► **Esta es una obra original escrita por mi Karurosu Manueru todos los derechos reservados** ◄


	6. Un Desfile De Elfos (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 6: Un Desfile De Elfos (Parte 1)**

Mientras Asteria Volaba por el continente pasaron otros 15 Años ella vio todo tipo de cosas nuevas he interesantes, después de pasar la frontera del territorio de los enanos, llegó al territorio de los elfos.

「 Este mundo es divertido y muy diverso, siempre veo cosas sorprendentes, han pasado 30 Años desde que comencé este viajé sin rumbó, solo con esa meta que conseguir Mmmm… El continente Liarian es algo que nunca me aburre. 」(Asteria)

El continente Liarian es el único del mundo, un gran continente habitado por una gran variedad de razas y especies, también está dividido en 5 grandes territorios gobernados por las 5 razas principales y ellos son los elfos, demonios, enanos, humanos y los hombres bestia… Quienes tienen un sistema y leyes establecidos también tienen un gran poder militar y una economía estable para controlar y gobernar dichas territorios.

Por todo el continente hay bosques y mazmorras infestadas por todo tipos de monstruos y estos son combatidos mayormente por los aventureros que están apoyados por el gremio.

El gremio es una organización independiente y neutral separada de los gobiernos, que opera por los territorios de las razas principales, en las ciudades grandes, medianas y pequeñas, sus sedes centrales están ubicadas en todas las capitales de los reinos.

Ellos proveen un sistema de misiones por encargo con recompensas al terminarlas y también compran los materiales que se le sacan de los monstruos como núcleos mágicos, pieles, dientes y otros, mientras más misiones se completen puedes aumentar tu rango, que determina tu fuerza y estatus en el gremio.

Entre los 5 territorios de las razas principales, los humanos son los que tienen el territorio y la población más grande, dicho eso el territorio humano está conformado por 7 reinos, estos reinos son los que mantienen el balance de poder para defenderse de las demás razas tienen un territorio próspero y bien organizado.

Los demonios son los que tienen un territorio equiparable en tamaño al de los humanos, pero la diferencia es que el territorio es salvaje he inhóspito y peligroso, esta infestado por monstruos, son una raza muy diversa con una gran variedad de especies, ellos viven formando tribus por especie siendo muy independientes y en el territorio de los demonios lo que importa es la fuerza, siendo así que quienes los gobiernan son los más poderosos de los demonios.

El territorio de los elfos es un bosque gigante frondoso con árboles grandes, siendo como un laberinto que los elfos solo conocen, los elfos están divididos en 2 tipos, los elfos oscuros y los altos elfos, ellos se comparten la mitad del territorio élfico, viviendo separados entre ellos ambos aman la naturaleza y adoran el árbol de la vida, ubicado en el medio del territorio, ellos viven en aldeas construidas en los árboles siendo especialistas en emboscadas con arcos.

El territorio de los hombres bestia es montañoso con prados, ellos viven en aldeas separados por especies, ellos son fuertes y ágiles siendo guerreros por naturaleza son incapaces de usar magia exterior, pero lo compensan dependiendo de cada especie con habilidades nacidas de pelea, son amantes de la naturaleza y al igual que los demonios quienes los gobiernan son los más poderosos de los hombres bestia.

Y por último el territorio de los enanos ellos viven en un desierto montañoso, en ciudades dentro de cuevas gigantes hechas artificialmente, son herreros, artesanos y guerreros por naturaleza, son prósperos y entre las 5 especies, es la que tiene la mejor economía, venden todo lo que hacen a los mercaderes como gemas pulidas, joyas, armas y armaduras de gran calidad.

Asteria mientras sobrevolaba el territorio élfico, aterrizó y reposó en una rama a 2.000 metros de altura en la copa del árbol de la vida, que está en el medio del territorio élfico.

「 Uhmm… El árbol de la vida, el árbol que es más alto que una montaña y que es adorado por todo los elfos, según la leyenda fue una elfa que descendió del cielo.

Guiando sus hermanos perdidos a la tierra prometida… Esta elfa luego de indicar el camino como una luz en la oscuridad.

Dejó un árbol plantado en la mitad del territorio y a todos les dijo con una voz angelical y un brillo verde majestuoso alrededor de ella que cuidaran de él, que este árbol con la unión y la fuerza de los hermanos crecería grande y hermoso, representando la fuerza inquebrantable de los elfos y cuando se fue volando al cielo, dijo unas últimas palabras que fueron「 Mi nombre es Alfira, recuérdenlo… Nunca me olviden 」Luego desapareció volando dejando un destello hermoso detrás de sí.

Qué bella historia pudiste crear, diosa Alfira… Ya han pasado 30 años que no la he visto, cuando termine mi tarea, volveré a la dimensión astral y hablaremos como siempre lo hacemos. 」(Asteria)

Al mismo tiempo a 3 kilómetros de distancia del árbol de la vida, en el castillo real de los altos elfos ubicado en el medio de la ciudad hay un gran desfile esperando en la puerta principal del castillo.

「 Argo querido… Los preparativos ya están listos, el funeral de tu padre Asel Silverion, el anterior rey ya va comenzar, todos tus súbditos y patriarcas de las aldeas ya están afuera, en la entrada principal del castillo… Todos te están esperando, el nuevo rey de los altos elfos, Argo Silverion. 」(Lina)

Un alto elfo con una corona en la cabeza de cabello largo y rubio con ojos verde esmeralda, está parado en la terraza a lo alto de una habitación del castillo real mirando hacia abajo a todos los súbditos que esperan por él, en la puerta principal del castillo.

► **Esta es una obra original escrita por mi Karurosu Manueru todos los derechos reservados** ◄


	7. Un Desfile De Elfos (Parte 2)

**Capitulo 7: Un Desfile De Elfos (Parte 2)**

「 Mmh… Mi padre Asel vivió casi 450 años, fue un poderoso rey respetado por todos y también fue un gran padre, su muerte repentina fue un golpe duro para mí y los altos elfos.

Tenemos suerte que los demonios, humanos y ángeles hallan cesado sus movimientos la desaparición del rey demonio Croel y el arcángel Riel, el ataque a la capital humana del reino de Galzia, Mmm… Verdad tienen un nuevo nombre el imperio sagrado, desde lo sucedido hace 15 años han estado más calmados, no han hecho más operaciones de gran escala.

No harán ningún movimiento para aprovechar este cambio de poder tan repentino, ellos no querrán una guerra contra los elfos en este momento, me consagraré como el nuevo rey de los altos elfos y honrare la memoria de mi padre. 」(Argo pensamiento)

El hermoso alto elfo se volteó, con una actitud elegante dejó la terraza, caminando al interior de la habitación.

「 Ooh… Mi hermosa Lina no te pude escuchar, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, vamos iniciar el desfile funerario de mi padre, no puedo hacerlos esperar más… El unicornio alado, que montare para encabezar la marcha ¿Ya está listo? 」(Argo)

「 Si querido, ya está preparado y todos los patriarcas te seguirán en la marcha montando caballos, la urna de mi cuñado ya está montado en el carruaje funerario cubierto con bellas flores, la tumba ya fue cavada al pie del árbol de la vida. 」(Lina)

「 Fuuu… Disculpa por hacer que te encargues de todo mi querida Lina, vamos salgamos del castillo y pongamos en curso el último desfile de mi padre. 」(Argo)

「 Vale cariño, pongámonos en marcha y salgamos del castillo. 」(Lina)

Lina la esposa de Argo, camina a la puerta de la habitación y Argo va en dirección opuesta a la terraza, voltea y le dice a Lina.

「 Fufufu… ¿Adónde vas Lina? Nos tardaríamos mucho en bajar caminando, somos altos elfos reales en nuestras venas corre la sangre espiritual, Fufufu… ¿Porque no usamos nuestras alas? 」(Argo)

El rey Argo salta, se monta en el muro de la terraza y con una sonrisa amable, le dice a Lina.

「 Ven Lina… Súbete conmigo, volemos juntos. 」(Argo)

「 [ Habilidad [Activa] |Alas Espirituales| ] 」(Argo)

Unas partículas de luz de diferentes colores aparecen y se acumulan en la espalda del rey Argo, transformándose en un par de alas redondeadas translucidas brillantes.

「 ¿Oh? ¿Volar? Está bien querido, hagámoslo. 」(Lina)

Lina con una sonrisa amable camina a la terraza, salta y se monta en el muro.

「 [ Habilidad [Activa] |Alas Espirituales| ] 」(Lina)

Unas partículas de luz de diferentes colores aparecen y se acumulan en la espalda de Lina, transformándose en un par de alas redondeadas translucidas brillantes al igual que Argo.

「 Vale cariño… ¿Bajamos ya? 」(Lina)

「 Si, vamos Lina… Ah sí, se me olvido decirte, que ya quiero tener hijos Lina, lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que ya es momento de hacerlo. 」(Argo)

Después de esas últimas palabras, dio unos pasos a la orilla del muro de la terraza, abrió los brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas, agitó las alas planeando hacia abajo.

「 ¡¿Hmm?! ¡¿Que?! ¡Espera!… ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Querido! 」(Lina)

Con una cara sonrojada y bella expresión de timidez se quedó sin palabras a tal proposición.

「 ¡Waah! ¡Espérame cariño! 」(Lina)

Lina estiró las alas y saltó de la terraza planeando hacia abajo.

Argo y Lina bajan planeando aterrizando en el suelo elegantemente frente del desfile, todos los altos elfos que estaban allí los vieron y dijeron con expresiones alegres…「 ¡Es el rey y la reina ya están aquí! 」El desfile que se llevaba a cabo, estaba conformado por el carruaje funerario del difunto rey, arreado por caballos en el medio.

Los guardias reales atrás escoltándolo a pie, los patriarcas en caballos adelante del carruaje y el unicornio alado del líder al frente guiando la fila, el rey Argo y la reina Lina frente de la fila se montan en el unicornio alado, los altos elfos reunidos para ver el desfile esperan las palabras del rey para marchar hacia el árbol de la vida.

「 Es un buen día y todos los del área ya están reunidos… Fufufu. 」(Argo)

El rey Argo voltea y observa el desfile, habían más de 1.000 altos elfos reunidos, y en voz alta con un tono imponente dice.

「 ¡Todos a marchar al árbol de la vida! 」(Argo)

Argo y Lina montados en el unicornio alado, avanzan al árbol de la vida seguidos de los patriarcas, del carruaje funerario, los guardias reales y los altos elfos que se reunieron para presenciar el entierro.

► **Esta es una obra original escrita por mi Karurosu Manueru todos los derechos reservados** ◄


	8. Un Desfile De Elfos (Parte 3)

**Capitulo 8: Un Desfile De Elfos (Parte 3)**

Mientras el desfile iba a mitad de camino, Lina interesada por el unicornio alado le pregunta a Argo.

「 Cariño, es impresionante que pudieran domesticar este monstruo de rango B, ¿Cómo lo lograron? 」(Lina)

「 ¿Uh? ¿El unicornio alado? Le encargue al patriarca Derion, que buscara a alguien que tenga la habilidad de domador de monstruos, y el que consiguió es un alto elfo del gremio un aventurero de rango A, y le explique a Derion, Fufufu… Que quería un unicornio alado y veo que pudo cumplir mis expectativas, más tarde los llamare y los recompensare por ello. 」(Argo)

「 ¿Un rango A con habilidad de domesticar monstruos? Eso es raro, el patriarca Derion hizo un buen trabajo… Cariño sobre lo de tener hijos, ¿Qué te hizo que cambiaras de opinión? 」(Lina)

Lina al hacer esa pregunta sonrojada, recuesta la frente en la espalda de Argo.

「 Con la muerte de mi padre yo me convertí en el nuevo rey… Ya no puedo ir solo a las mazmorras para matar monstruos y subir de nivel, tengo que dirigir un reino, además tú y yo ya sobrepasamos los 200 años y también necesito tener herederos al trono, mi padre soló me tuvo a mi como su único hijo y heredero.

Pero lo más importante, Lina… Es que yo quiero ser buen padre, como lo fue el mío. 」(Argo)

Con una voz baja y delicada Lina le dice.

「 Nmue… Yo también quiero ser una buena madre. 」(Lina)

「 Fufufu… Que hermosa eres Lina. 」(Argo)

「 Argo, esa maña que tienes se parece mucho a la de tu padre. 」(Lina)

「 ¿Oh? ¿Cuál maña dices? 」(Argo)

Lina con una hermosa sonrisa lo imita.

「 Esta, Fufufu… Siempre lo haces igual que tú padre. 」(Lina)

「 Jeje, eso es verdad… Él lo hacía siempre, se me quedo grabado de él. 」(Argo)

Al mismo tiempo mientras el desfile llegaba al árbol de la vida.

Asteria en el árbol de la vida estaba jugando saltando de una rama a otra con elegancia y después se sienta en una rama agitando las piernas hacia adelante y atrás.

「 He pasado mucho tiempo buscando materiales de alta calidad, ¿Será que tendré que bajar mis exigencias? Pero yo solo tengo un intento… Si uso materiales de baja calidad o calidad media puede que los materiales no aguanten y colapsen, ya que tiene que retener mucha maná, para poder poner un alma artificial y un núcleo estabilizador en el cuerpo.

Sin eso el cuerpo creado no podrá cobrar vida, y si lo hace se podría deshacer en trozos de carne por no poder aguantar en flujo de maná constante que recorrerá en el interior del cuerpo. 」(Asteria)

Asteria mientras estaba sentada en una rama observando el paisaje, ve llegar a lo lejos un desfile que se acercaba al árbol de la vida.

「 ¿Ya están aquí? Me preguntaba que era todas esas presencias reunidas en esa área a 3 kilómetros de distancia, ¿Es un desfile? ¿De qué se tratará?... No puede ser algo normal tantos altos elfos reunidos en un solo sitio y siento muchas presencias fuertes, pero las más destacables son esas 2 que están cabalgando en ese monstruo de rango B.

Qué curioso, esos 2 son especiales… Por sus presencias únicas diría que son altos elfos reales, ese tipo raro de elfo que tiene la sangre espiritual. 」(Asteria)

Asteria mientras observaba el desfile, se percató de una cosa curiosa y se puso de pie en la rama, dio un salto y comenzó a flotar por encima del desfile.

「 ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? Ese carruaje… No medí cuenta a primera vista porque no sentí vida, pero el maná que emite es similar al de esos 2 altos elfos reales, es impresionante que siga emitiendo maná después de muerto.

Tengo que acercarme más para ver en qué estado está el cuerpo, pero tendré que esperar y ver que hacen con él, por todo lo que he visto puedo intuir que es un entierro… Bueno tiempo es lo que le sobra a un dios, así que esperare. 」(Asteria)

El desfile llega a su destino al pie del árbol de la vida cerca del gigantesco tronco, Argo y Lina se bajan del unicornio alado y se acercan caminando a la tumba ya cavada.

「 ¡4 guardias reales acérquense! 」(Argo)

4 guardias reales que escoltaban el carruaje junto con los otros escucharon y acudieron al llamado del rey Argo, los 4 se arrodillaron al frente del rey y dijeron…「 Sus deseos los haremos realidad, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes mi rey? 」El rey frente de ellos les dijo.

「 Traerme la urna con cuidado del carruaje y pónganla frente de la tumba, yo mismo lo enterrare. 」(Argo)

Los guardias tras escuchar las ordenes respondieron…「 Sus órdenes son nuestros deseos mi rey 」los 4 se fueron a buscar la urna en el carruaje funerario, lo sacaron con cuidado del carruaje, los 4 al mismo tiempo levantaron la urna y se la pusieron en los hombros llevándosela a la tumba.

「 Argo querido, todavía tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué específicamente me dijiste que no mandara hacer una lápida? 」(Lina)

「 Eso es sencillo, es por qué yo voy a crear la lápida. 」(Argo)

「 ¿A qué te refieres? 」(Lina)

Los guardias reales llegan cargando la urna y la dejan enfrente de la tumba y se arrodillan al frente del rey y la reina.

「 Bien pueden retirarse, vayan a reuniese con los otros guardia reales. 」(Argo)

Los guardia reales le responden al rey…「 Como usted ordene mi rey 」Ellos se levantaron y se reunieron con los otros guardia reales para esperar próximas órdenes.

► **Esta es una obra original escrita por mi Karurosu Manueru todos los derechos reservados** ◄


	9. Un Desfile De Elfos (Parte 4)

**Capitulo 9: Un Desfile De Elfos (Parte 4)**

El rey camina poniéndose al frente de la multitud y en voz alta dice.

「 ¡Todos hacer reverencia! ¡Mostrar respeto al árbol de la vida! ¡Arrodillarse y rezar a nuestra guía y protectora Alfira! 」(Argo)

Todos los patriarcas se bajan de los caballos caminando donde el rey, arrodillándose en una línea horizontal al frente de él, todos los súbditos y los guardia reales detrás de los patriarcas también se arrodillaron.

El rey y la reina también lo hacen, todos los altos elfos muestran sus respetos rezando en silencio al árbol de la vida y a la diosa Alfira.

Mientras tanto Asteria sigue flotando encima de la multitud observando con detenimiento todo lo que pasa.

「 Me impresionan… Que sean tan devotos a Alfira una diosa intangible que no pueden ver y tocar… La fe, la creencia algo que está por encima de ellos es una necesidad natural de cualquier ser vivo, con una cultura y una sociedad.

Por todo lo que he visto de las personas… Yo he concluido que la fe es la necesidad inconsciente a desviar las responsabilidades y las emociones a un ente, al depender de él… Ellos son capaces de seguir adelante, desviando de su vista todo lo cruel y despreciable del mundo… Para mí esa es la fe, es el enfoque distorsionado del egoísmo más puro de cada individuó. 」(Asteria)

Después de unos minutos de silencio rezando, Argo y Lina se ponen de pie, el rey en voz alta rompiendo él silencio les dice a todos.

「 ¡Todos de pie! ¡Mostrar orgullo al enterrar al anterior rey Asel Silverion! 」(Argo)

Todos los patriarcas, guardias reales y súbditos se ponen de pie, Argo camina y se pone al frente de la tumba.

Argo con una expresión triste, parado al frente de la urna de su padre dice unas cuantas palabras.

「 Bien voy a enterrarte padre… Espero que puedas ir al jardín del edén y te encuentres con nuestra protectora Alfira y nuestros hermanos, y que vivas por toda la eternidad rodeado de la naturaleza que tanto amamos nosotros los elfos. 」(Argo)

Luego de esa pausa se alejó de la urna, el maná comenzó a reunirse alrededor de Argo su aura mágica verde se mostraba, preparándose para conjurar la magia espiritual.

「 Yo los llamo bajo mi nombre [Argo] obedecerme bajo mi contrato de sangre y aparecer en este mundo, manifestarse con el maná y mostrar el poder elemental de la naturaleza fuego, viento, agua y tierra los llamo a ustedes 4 para que respondan a mi llamado] [¡Invocación espiritual!]. 」(Argo)

Al terminar de lanzar el hechizo a unos metros de distancia de Argo el suelo se agrieta, creando un agujero grande circular de ahí emerge un espíritu de tierra.

Al mismo tiempo el viento se agita soplando una fuerte brisa, casi como una tormenta apareciendo de la nada un espíritu de viento.

Consecutivamente una nube aparece en el cielo, luego de eso comenzó a llover y las gotas de agua caían todas en un mismo sitio apareciendo un espíritu de agua del charco, al lado de la nube cae una bola de fuego al suelo creando una pequeña flama que quema la tierra y de ahí se manifiesta un espíritu de fuego.

Luego de eso, los 4 espíritus elementales se acercan velozmente a Argo.

「 Si que son llamativos chicos… ¿Verdad Terra? Creando un agujero grande de la nada y no olvidar de Mistral creando casi un ciclón al aparecer, también Talise haciendo que llueva de repente y por último Celosia apareciendo como una bola de fuego quemando la tierra, ¿No pueden aparecer sin tanto escándalo? 」(Argo)

Después de lo que dijo Argo, los espíritus le hicieron una reverencia y le respondieron con mucho orgullo.

「 Somos los espíritus elementales, cada uno de nosotros representamos la naturaleza misma. 」(Celosia)

「 ¡Verdad! Somos espíritus de alto nivel el aparecer sosamente es algo insultante… Tenemos que imponer nuestro poder para que la magia espiritual no sea menospreciada. 」(Terra)

「 ¡Cierto! Cada uno de nosotros somos capaces de aniquilar un ejército por nosotros mismos, ¿Por qué tenemos que limitarnos? 」(Talise)

「 Fuuu… Primero Argo es el que tiene un contrato con nosotros en estos momentos, así que tenemos que obedecerlo, es nuestro maestro, segundo somos poderosos, pero no podemos manifestarnos y atacar sin el maná que nos provee nuestro convocador.

Tercero la magia espiritual es vista como débil a comparación con otras porque consumimos mucho maná… Y solo los altos elfos reales que tienen sangre espiritual son los que nos pueden usar al 100%, porque tienen la mayor afinidad con los espíritus y por eso usan menos maná a comparación con la mayoría de los altos elfos normales. 」(Mistral)

「 Hablo Mistral… Siempre eres la que sigue todas las órdenes del maestro al pie de la letra ¡Vamos! Quejarte no te matara ¡Hazlo! ¡Aunque sea una vez Mistral! 」(Talise)

「 Woow… Talise sí que eres mala influencia, no corrompas a nuestra querida Mistral, ella es la más leal entre todos nosotros, si comienza a vaguear por tu culpa nos convocarían a nosotros de vez de a ella… ¡No me gusta el trabajo excesivo! 」(Celosia)

► **Esta es una obra original escrita por mi Karurosu Manueru todos los derechos reservados** ◄


	10. Un Desfile De Elfos (Parte 5)

**Capitulo 10: Un Desfile De Elfos (Parte 5)**

「 Fuuu… Dejamos fuera de la conversación a nuestro maestro Argo, ¿No es así? Talise, Celosia, Terra… ¿Por qué nos llamó maestro? ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? 」(Mistral)

「 Quiero que hagan una bella estatua de mi padre Asel, con sus alas espirituales abiertas y que este apuntando con su arco… ¿Puedes hacerlo Terra? 」(Argo)

「 ¿Una estatua? ¿No es eso muy ostentoso Argo? Los reyes del pasado fueron enterrados al pie del árbol de la vida con solo una lápida en su tumba, y además aquí también entierran los elfos oscuros sus reyes, ellos lo mirarían con mal gusto el hacer una estatua aquí. 」(Lina)

「 No te preocupes Lina… Mi padre era respetado por los elfos oscuros, así que no lo miraran con mal gusto… Terra procede con la creación de la estatua. 」(Argo)

「 ¡Yo soy un espíritu de alto nivel! ¡No soy ningún artesano o escultor! ¡¿Por qué me ordenas hacer eso?! ¡Es humillante! 」(Terra)

「 ¡Exacto Argo! ¿Por qué nos llamaste a los 4? Solo necesitabas a Terra. 」(Talise)

「 Querido yo también estoy curiosa, ¿Porque invocaste los 4 espíritus elementales? 」(Lina)

「 Es sencillo nuestro nuevo rey quiere demostrar su poder abrumador a sus patriarcas y súbditos, para despejar la duda de su capacidad como gobernante… Una táctica simple, pero efectiva, alguien que puede invocar 4 espíritus elementales de alto nivel al mismo tiempo, es un ser muy poderoso nadie se atrevería a cuestionar tú reinado o tú sucesión. 」(Celosia)

「 Mmm… ¿Es por eso? 」(Lina)

「 No olvides a Lina como esposa de Argo ella es la reina de los altos elfos, ella también es muy poderosa con la capacidad de invocar 3 espíritus elementales de alto nivel al mismo tiempo… Es decir son un dúo muy poderoso, ¿Quién ofendería a tales Genios? Terra procede con la orden de nuestro maestro Argo, aun si protestas tendrás que hacerlo de igual manera. 」(Mistral)

「 ¡Si ya lo sé Mistral! ¡Pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo! Bien una estatua de Asel con las alas espirituales abiertas y que este apuntando con el arco, como si estuviera en una batalla, usare mármol como el material para hacerlo, ¿Está bien lo que propongo Argo? 」(Terra)

「 Si está bien… Procede con la creación de la estatua Terra. 」(Argo)

Terra mueve la mano de un lado a otro y la tierra comienza acumularse formando un montículo, detrás del agujero de la tumba, el montículo cada vez se hace más voluminoso y alto luego la tierra se solidifica convirtiéndose en una piedra gigante.

Después de eso Terra chasquea los dedos y partes de la roca gigante se desprenden y caen, dejando una estatua de piedra de color gris, de un alto elfo con sus alas espirituales abiertas apuntando con un arco.

「 Bien solo falta cambiar las propiedades de la piedra y termino. 」(Terra)

Terra se acerca a la estatua tocándola con la mano, la estatua de piedra comienza a cambiar de color y textura las propiedades de la piedra cambian y poco a poco se transforma en mármol.

Después de unos segundos la estatua se transforma por completo en mármol dejando una majestuosa obra de arte.

「 Terra dice que no es escultor o artesana, pero no sé yo… Cuando lo hace, lo hace Terra deberías comenzar a dedicarte a eso, tienes talento… ¡Yo te apoyo! 」(Talise)

「 Que humillante. 」(Terra)

「 Que hermosa estatua Terra, hiciste una gran obra maestra, ¿Mistral podrías bajar la urna a la tumba? 」(Argo)

「 Si maestro. 」(Mistral)

Mistral levanta la mano y un fuerte viento comienza a soplar de manera rotacional creando un mini tornado pequeño, que se dirige debajo de la urna, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo y con delicadeza la va bajando al hueco de la tumba hasta ponerla en el fondo.

「 Terra rellena el hueco de la tumba. 」(Argo)

「 Si, si ya lo hago. 」(Terra)

Terra agita la mano y el hueco de la agujero comienza a rellenarse de tierra.

「 Lina ya termine el entierro, vamos a la ciudad ¿Ya está listo el festival que se llevara a cabo después del funeral? 」(Argo)

「 Si querido todo ya está listo, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad el festival que se llevara a cabo a la memoria de Asel Silverion comenzara. 」(Lina)

「 Terra, Mistral, Talise, Celosia ya pueden retirarse. 」(Argo)

「 ¡Por fin! ¡Adiós! 」((Terra)

「 Adiós maestro. 」(Mistral)

「 Hasta luego mi queridísimo maestro.」(Talise)

「 Adiós que te vaya bien, mi nuevo rey. 」(Celosia)

Uno a uno los espíritus elementales de alto nivel se desintegraron en partículas de varios colores rojo, azul, marrón y blanco desapareciendo por completo.

Argo y Lina caminan acercándose al unicornio alado y se montan en él, Argo alza la voz con un tono imponente.

「 ¡Todos marchar de vuelta a la ciudad! 」(Argo)

Todos los patriarcas se montan el los caballos, junto con Argo y Lina guiando la fila que estaba conformada por los súbditos, guardias reales y el carruaje funerario se marcharon devuelta hacia la ciudad, para festejar el festival organizado por la reina y el rey, a la memoria del anterior gobernante de los altos elfos Asel Silverion, el padre del actual rey.

► **Esta es una obra original escrita por mi Karurosu Manueru todos los derechos reservados** ◄


	11. Últimos Materiales (Parte 1)

**Capitulo 11: Últimos Materiales (Parte 1)**

Asteria aguarda flotando en el cielo, que el desfile de los altos elfos se aleje lo suficiente del área, para poder acercarse a la tumba.

Luego de unas horas de esperar Asteria desciende del cielo lentamente hasta que toca el suelo cerca de la tumba.

「 Ya volvieron a su punto de partida, 3 kilómetros es una buena distancia para que no se den cuenta de mis movimientos, por lo general nadie puede notar mi presencia, soy como un espectro indetectable, pero eso es cuando yo no intervengo, cuando interactuó con el mundo tengo que pasar a tener un cuerpo capaz de eso un cuerpo físico… En ese preciso momento ellos pueden sentirme y eso violaría una de las leyes que me tienen impuestas… Ya revisé todo el área y no siento presencias cerca.

Estoy muy curioso por lo que sentí en esa urna, voy a ver en qué estado se encuentra ese cuerpo, quizás podría utilizarlo. 」(Asteria)

Asteria cierra el puño sacando el dedo índice, al moverlo el dedo arriba la tierra recién puesta de la tumba se levanta y levita junto con la urna, al mover otra vez el mismo dedo la urna se abre mostrando en el interior un alto elfo viejo con una vestimenta elegante funeraria y bellas flores acompañándolo a su alrededor.

「 Un alto elfo real, debe tener como unos 450 años de vida… El tiempo de vida de los altos elfos al igual que los elfos oscuros son de unos 500 años a lo mucho.

Por lo que veo su cuerpo está en perfecto estado, murió de manera natural, solo tiene 4 días de muerto por lo cual podría usarlo clasifica como material de alta calidad… Bien voy aguardar este cuerpo. 」(Asteria)

Asteria hace un gesto con el dedo índice y el cuerpo salé de la urna, usando el mismo dedo lo mueve circularmente creando telas brillantes a su alrededor que se enrollan en el cuerpo, abrió y cerró el puño desapareciendo el cuerpo.

Después de eso Asteria aplaude y la tierra junto con la urna rápidamente retrocede al hueco de la tumba, quedando igual como antes estaba.

「 Los elfos al enterrar sus difuntos, nunca vuelven a excavar sus tumbas es una costumbre de respeto que ellos hacen, con esto hecho voy a partir de aquí, para recorrer todo el continente nuevamente. 」(Asteria)

Asteria después de terminar de rellenar la tumba y guardar el cuerpo, comenzó ascender al cielo después de sobrepasar las nubes, se quedó levitando en el mismo sitio en el aire.

「 Ya tengo 3 cuerpos un ángel, un demonio y un alto elfo… Además estos 3 son especiales uno es un arcángel, el otro es un rey demonio y por último un alto elfo real, sería ideal conseguir otro cuerpo más, pero voy a enfocarme esta vez en crear un núcleo estabilizador… Para crearlo necesitare núcleos mágicos de alto grado en gran cantidad.

Para eso tendré que estar en todas las zonas donde hay monstruos fuertes, como bosques, llanuras y mazmorras de alto nivel para ir recolectándolos de a poco cuando los encuentre. 」(Asteria)

Asteria luego de decir esas últimas palabras de repente desaparece dejando unas fuertes ráfagas de aire, que dispersaron las nubes circundantes del cielo.

50 años pasaron, Asteria se la pasaba rondando en las zonas donde hay monstruos de alto nivel como mazmorras y bosques, recolectando los núcleos mágicos de alto grado de los aventureros que ocasionalmente morían al pelear con los monstruos.

Asteria rastreaba a los monstruos heridos por las peleas con los aventureros o con otros monstruos y cuando ellos morían, Asteria les sacaba los núcleos mágicos de sus cuerpos, no solo a los monstruos sino también a los aventureros les despojaba los núcleos mágicos de sus pertenencias, que ellos cargaban en sima, cuando perecían a causa de sus heridas de gravedad en las batallas.

Ya que eso no pasaba muy frecuentemente y Asteria solo se enfocaba en los núcleos mágicos de alto grado, se tardó 50 años en recolectar más de 2500 núcleos mágicos de alto grado para completar su objetivo.

Después de que Asteria recolectara los últimos núcleos mágicos en el territorio de los enanos, ella vuela y aterriza en el pico de la montaña más alta, en una zona desolada en el borde de la frontera entre el territorio humano y el territorio enano.

「 Haah… ¿Cuantos años pasaron? ¿Quizás 50? Este viaje no le veo fin, si no tuviera que limitarme podría haber terminado hace 80 años… El tiempo para mi es solo un concepto abstracto ya que no envejezco ni tampoco muero, pero me preocupa porqué este hecho para mí ya está cambiando.

Voy a crear el núcleo estabilizador, 2500 núcleos para luego terminar con una pieza, pero valdrá la pena, si es para asegurar mi existencia. 」(Asteria)

Asteria de pie en el pico de la montaña, levanta su mano al frente de ella creando un agujero negro pequeño de la nada, luego de eso Asteria chasquea los dedos y del agujero negro comenzaron a salir uno por uno núcleos mágicos de diferentes tamaños y colores.

Cada uno de esos núcleos levitaron al aire creando varias líneas verticales, hasta que los 2500 de los núcleos mágicos casi por completo se acomodaron en muchas líneas verticales en el cielo.

「 Con esto hecho solo falta desintegrar, reintegrar y luego refinar… Eso será suficiente para que aguante y no deje escapar el alma, la función del núcleo estabilizador es actuar como un núcleo mágico normal en el interior del cuerpo, hará las mismas tareas y otras más… Como la distribución de maná por todo el cuerpo, también la reunión del maná y el almacenamiento de ella.

Las otras tareas adicionales del núcleo son, el ser un contenedor para no dejar escapar el alma ya que el alma es artificial, es algo que no existe en este mundo… Por ello se necesita crear un cuerpo capaz de soportar tal fatiga y la última tarea es ser un estabilizador para normalizar la unión de varios cuerpos en uno, para tener un cuerpo estable y funcional. 」(Asteria)

► **Esta es una obra original escrita por mi Karurosu Manueru todos los derechos reservados** ◄


End file.
